831 aka Eight Letters, Three Words, One Meaning
by Just-call-me-Jess
Summary: When Sonny starts saying 831 instead of 'I love you', Chad bets he can make her say the actual words if he does something sweet enough. When almost every plan Chad has completly backfires, hilarity ensues. Channy.
1. The Bet

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm updating fast huh! *laughs to self***

**Title: 831 aka 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning**

**Summary: When Sonny starts saying 831 instead of 'I love you' Chad bets he can make her say the actual words if he does something sweet enough. Add a few other twists into the mix and hilarity ensues. Channy.**

**Rating: T (because I seem to like rating all my stories T... I don't know why.)**

**Disclaimer: …do I really need this thing?**

* * *

**831: Eight Letters, Three Words, One Meaning**

**Chapter One: The Bet**

**CHAD**

"_I like to go to the mall and walk around with you laughing out loud. And you like to go up to people and tell 'em your cousin is somebody famous. Ddon't care who we see what they say you and me will be okay if we don't caught by security. _Hmmm hmmm hmmm" I laughed to myself at what Sonny was singing to herself. I slowly opened the door to her dressing room trying to sneak in without her noticing.

"Chad… what are you doing…?" Sonny asked cautiously when she noticed me, _Damn!! Busted.,_ I huffed.

"I was going to surprise you." I replied looking down at her innocently.

"More like scare the crap out of me." She muttered more to herself than me.

"Oh Sonny you know me so well!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. She looked up at my obvious imitation of her. She laughed a little. I laughed too.

"Okay now that we're over how you got in here, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked. I fake gasped.

"Is that any way to treat your perfect boyfriend?" I asked knowing this statement would aggravate her. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up. You're not that great Chad."

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear the words 'not that great' and 'Chad' used in the same sentence?!" she rolled her brown eyes again.

"Whatever Chad." She turned around to walk away, I supposed, but before she could take a step, I had grabbed her turned her around, and captured her lips with mine.

"I love you." I said. Then I turned around to leave.

"Eight-three-one!!" Sonny replied. I stopped and turned around to give her a questioning look. She giggled before explaining, "It means I love you. Eight letters, three words, one meaning. I'm going to start saying it!" she giggled again at my shocked face. I rolled my eyes and left again intent on making her change her mind about only saying eight-three-one. I mean you can't only say, 'I eight-three-one you.' …well I guess you can but its better when you actually say the words!

*********SONNY*********

I snickered at Chad's behavior. I knew he'd react like that. I was intent on saying only eight-three-one for at least the next month if only to annoy the crap out of him. I laughed to myself again at the thought.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

Lunch time… YAY! Not. The food they had there wasn't in the slightest, tolerable. It looked appalling, smelled ghastly, and tasted atrocious. Not exactly the kind of food (if you could even call it that) I liked. I walked into the cafeteria and shuddered at the thought of eating that repulsive food again. I noticed Chad sitting down at a table by himself, and motioning me over. I shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hey, Sunshine!" he greeted. I sat down across from him.

"Hiya. Why aren't you sitting with your cast?"I asked with curiosity.

"Well, I want to talk to you about something." He said while leaning over to push a strand of hair out of my eye.

"Sure what is it?" I asked grabbing the hand that pushed the hair out of my eye and holding on to it.

"Well… it's about this eight-three-one thing." He looked at our intertwined hands. I laughed.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked innocently.

"Well… no. I don't. In fact, I want to know. Is there anything I can do to make you stop saying it?" Chad looked up hopefully. I giggled. My plan was all working out.

"Well… I guess if you did something sweet enough, I'd have to say it—" "Okay." He interrupted looking a little bit relieved for a second then his brow furrowed again.

"…but" I went on as if he hadn't spoke, "I bet you can't make me say 'I love you'." I said playfully. He looked up at me with a glint of mischief in his icy blue eyes.

"Oh really? I bet I can." Chad replied.

"Oh it's on Cooper. But you have a week. You have to do one thing every day and if you haven't done what _I_ consider sweet enough by Saturday, then I get to say eight-three-one for the rest of the month, and you have to deal with it." I said in a 'bring it on' voice.

"Okay but if I win and you cave, you have to scream 'I love Chad Dylan Cooper' from the roof a building. And you have to stop eight-three-one-ing me."Chad replied.

"Okay deal." I replied sticking out my hand. Chad took it, and shook it. He leaned in as if to kiss me, then reconsidered and got up to leave.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Sorry no time for smooching," Chad smirked at the word, "I've got to go come up with sweet things to make you want to profess your unbridled passion for me." He smirked and left me sitting, shocked, in my seat. This bet was already backfiring on me… great.

* * *

**A/N: If you think it's a stupid idea, let me know.**

**Ideas? I need about six sweet things for Chad to do. I have about three ideas. Do you see my dilemma? **

**Review please!!**

**Jess**


	2. Monday Ice Skating

**A/N: Hey all!!**

**First of all, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it very much!! I also appreciate all of the awesome ideas ya'll gave me! Thanks to you who reviewed, I now know how to do all of Chad's sweet things! So if you reviewed, be proud. *big smile***

**Okay. I'm going to clear up the confusion that will most defiantly ensue after this chapter now. LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE ON A FRIDAY! THIS CHAPTER IS THE MONDAY AFTER!!**

**Sorry wanted to caps that for the people who don't read A/Ns. Okay enough of my rambling, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: … really? I mean really?**

* * *

**831: Eight Letters, Three Words, One Meaning**

**Chapter Two: Monday – Ice Skating**

**CHAD**

_Breathe. Just Breathe. You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You can do this. UGH! No I can't!! I can't believe I was stupid enough as to decide to take Sonny ice skating. I am so brainless. _I_ don't even know how to ice skate. I am going to be laughed at. Gosh, what is wrong with me?!_

"Chad is something wrong?" Sonny asked. Of course something was wrong! I am an idiot! That's what was wrong! I already told her I was taking her ice skating so I couldn't go back on my word now. Great. Just wonderful. My girlfriend was going laugh at me when I fell on my face. This was not good for my ego. It's a good thing I'm the best actor of my generation.

"No, I'm fine. Everything is wonderful Sonny!" I replied lying through my teeth. She looked at me skeptically, and I gave her my signature smirk trying to make her doubt me less. It was really sad that she could see through my, the greatest actor of his generation's, act. Extremely sad if truth be told. I swerved proficiently to avoid colliding with a orange cone that I hadn't noticed before. _Great; road work. Just the thing I needed. Not._ This day wasn't turning out how I expected it to at all. Sonny craned her neck to see past he vast line of cars in front of us.

"They're redoing the road lines. They were getting a bit faded around here…" Sonny trailed off, seemingly in thought. I sighed. _Of all the unimportant things to be doing when I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was trying to take my girlfriend ice skating. Even if I was going to completely humiliate myself when we got in the rink because I don't know how. To ice skate that is. I guess I should be grateful for the postponement, but I have by no means ever truly enjoyed waiting._

"Chad!" Sonny's voice disrupted my musings.

"Yeah?" I replied looking up from my feet where I had been looking but not really seeing.

"Move! We can go now!" she exclaimed. She had obviously been trying to acquire my attention for a while now. I sighed and put my foot gently on the gas pedal. _Not too long now, until I completely mortify myself._

**SWACSWACSWACSWAC**

We pulled into the rink parking lot. I was dreading what I knew was bound to happen in the matter of about 10 minutes. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked around to open Sonny's door, and when she stepped out, she took my hand.

"Chad, I think I figured out what is wrong with you." I looked at her trying to look amused, but failing miserably. She laughed at my obviously pained face.

"You, Chad Dylan Cooper, do not know how to ice skate." She stated wryly. I grimaced. She had hit the nail on the head.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed her face lighting up when I nodded. She giggled. "It's okay Chad. I'll show you how." I felt myself go bright red. Wasn't it usually the guy who says that to the girl in the romantic movies? Great. Now I was the girl. This was just perfect. We walked through the front doors. Sonny expertly asked for two adult tickets. Apparently if you were over 16, you were an adult. It's like I've always assumed. For the Jewish, once you've had your bar mitzvah, you're considered fully grown. For Americans, once you've got your driver's license and a car to drive, you're an adult.

We went and got our skates, which I found out later had already been used. If I had known this fact at the time, I wouldn't have even put them on. It took me ages to figure out how to put the gosh-damned things on. Finally I had Sonny show me. I felt like such a pansy. It was horrifying! Finally, we had our skates on, and we were about to get in the rink. Sonny had told me that getting in was about the hardest part, so naturally I was a bit wary.

"It's okay Chad, I won't let you fall," Sonny said with a giggle. I turned to glare at her, but the quick action, made me fall face first onto the hard, cold, ice. Sonny bit back a giggle and helped me up. My feet were sliding everywhere. This plan was by far my worst. I could only hope all my other plans for this week wouldn't backfire like this one, and if they did, at least not as severely.

When I finally got my feet to quit sliding out beneath me, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chad, maybe we should just stay on the rail for a while. I think that'll be best for you until you get the feel of it. Don't worry, you will." Sonny suggested in a guarded voice. I sighed heavily and grabbed a hold of the rail. As I was doing this, I just so happened to catch a glance at myself in the mirror. Seeing my hair was a complete mess, I let out a manly shriek.

"What now?" Sonny asked.

"My hair!!" I cried in utter mortification. Sonny openly laughed at this. I sent her a glare and attempted to fix my hair. In order to fix my hair, however, I had to let go of the rail. Doing this made me lose my balance again, and I face planted on the ground, again.

"Chad, you are so vain. You're even worse than Tawni, and that's saying something!" Sonny said trying to hold back her laughter. I sent her yet another glare and finally managed to heave myself off the floor and cling on to the rail again. I looked at my reflection pitifully. Sonny rolled her eyes and started to reach towards my hair. I jerked away immediately.

"What are you doing!?" I asked surprised.

"I was going to fix your hair so you wouldn't try to do it yourself and fall again." She replied crossing her arms, "But if that's the way it's going to be, then you can just fall again. See if I care." She huffed and skated away.

"Sonny!" I called after her admiring the way she skated. Oh how I wish I could skate like her. Then I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I set my mind on figuring it out so I could skate _with_ her, and moved myself along the rail again.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

_Yes! I've got it!_ I had finally gotten it! Now I could chase after Sonny and skate _with_ her. I slowly pushed myself off the rail, and skated towards the place where I could see Sonny was talking to a little girl, who had obviously recognized her from _So Random!_. I chuckled to myself and skated smoothly up behind her. The little girl in front of Sonny noticed me and her eyes got wide. I put my finger to my lips in the universal signal for _Shhhh_. The little girl's eyes sparkled with excitement as I slowly skated up behind Sonny. I put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I sing-sang. Sonny giggled.

"Let me guess… Josh? Or maybe James? Or could it be my boyfriend? Oh wait it couldn't be. He doesn't know how to skate. And he doesn't like me touching his hair. So it couldn't be him." She mocked. Before taking my hands off her eyes, turning around and crossing her arms. She didn't look too very pleased.

"Yeah about that Sonny, why are you so upset? I mean I don't let anybody touch my hair. I would have let you if I'd known, but you didn't tell me and me… well… I love my hair." I said cockily. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the little girl.

"Vivian, this is my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper Head Ambassador of Jerk-O-Slovakia." The little girl, Vivian, giggled. Sonny giggle as well, while I glared at the both of them.

"Nobody, mocks the great Chad Dylan Cooper. So stop giggling!" this made them both hoot with laughter. I just glared some more before skating in the other direction. A second later, I felt Sonny take my hand. _Man how does she get around so fast? She must be like, a speed skater._ I just kept skating letting her hold on to my hand. I was hurt that she would mock me. And in front of her fan no less! I voiced this aloud.

"Chad, you know I didn't mean it." She said pulled me to a stop by a small door that led to a box thing with a bench that could seat about five at most. She stepped up inside and urged me to do the same. As I was stepping up, Sonny sat down and wiped the ice off the blades of her skates. I copied her. She looked over at me with an apologetic face.

"It's okay." I said sensing what she was going to say. That she was sorry for hurting my pride. She smiled brightly at being forgiven before leaning her head on my shoulder and sighing deeply.

"What am I going to do with you Chad? You're way too vain for your own good. And you're such a narcissist!"

"…A fact that you have voiced aloud one too many times." I replied in a tortured voice. Sonny sighed again.

"Hey. Let's just skate okay? It's what we came here to do, and what I spent the last fifteen minutes of my time figuring out how to do with no help I might add." Sonny at least had the decency to look a bit guilty.

*********SONNY*********

Chad and I stepped out of the side box and started around the rink holding hands. I could feel that he was still quite a bit unsteady by the way that every few seconds he would unknowingly tighten his grip on my hand, catch his balance and loosen his hold. I don't think he realized that if I wasn't good at ice skating that he probably would have knocked the two of us over. It was so sweet and adorable how he went through all this trouble to do something nice for me even though he was publicly humiliating himself in the process. It was almost sweet enough for me to forget about the bet, and tell him how much I loved him. Almost being the key word there.

We skated around the rink a few more times talking about random things like how cool it would be to compete at ice skating. Then Chad decided that it would be cool to race. I knew I was going to win—and so did he—but he obviously didn't care. That's when the chaos started. We raced around the rink once with Chad successfully maneuvering around the people. The second time, was when he ran into the first person. Now this person was a fan girl and didn't mind being run over by Chad at all. But the fifteenth person he ran into sure did. So did the twentieth… and the thirty-second. Eventually people started to complain and the security came and kicked us out. We both thought this was hilarious.

"Chad, did you run into all those people on purpose?" I asked as we walked back to the car. We were both nearly in stitches we were laughing so hard. It was quite hilarious to be thrown out of an ice skating rink for running into people.

"No! Of course not! They all just got in my way, and I'm not good at turning!" he replied making me laugh harder.

"Well, Chad I really had fun this afternoon, and I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Chad asked anxiously.

"I—"

"Yes?"

"I Eight-Three-One you!" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck enjoying the way he scowled before hugging me back. This bet was fun.

* * *

**A/N: I will update by Friday.**

**Ideas? PM me. I still need two more things for Chad to do. I've got all the days except Thursday, and Saturday planned out.**

**Review!!**

**~Jessica**


	3. Tuesday Flowers and a Note

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank 'SWACfan8649' for motivating me to get off (err… on) my lazy bum and finish this chapter. She pointed out that it's going on a month since I've updated. About that… I AM SO SORRY!!! **

**My Nonna (that's Italian for Grandmother), has been extremely sick lately, and I've been preoccupied by cleaning her house. So, yeah that's my excuse. *shy smile***

**Okay so I think ya'll will really like this chapter… I know I do!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Selene Melia(hey sorry if I spelled that wrong, it's purely from memory, something of which I don't have the best, and yeah I'm too lazy to go on my email and look at your name.) for being my favorite reviewer, and giving me the best story ideas ever!! *claps wildly***

**This chapter idea actually came from two sources. The idea of Sonny getting stung in the neck was Selena Melia's. But how she reacts and all that is actually from a personal experience. When I was 10, I got bit by and ant (I'm deadly allergic) on my hand, and I reacted the same way as Sonny. I didn't go to the hospital… but that's a story for another time.**

_**Disclaimer: Yes I own Sonny With A Chance. I also own Bank of America, I am a millionaire, and I live in a pleasant little cottage on the moon. COME ON!!**_

**831: Eight Letters, Three Words, One Meaning**

**Chapter 3: Flowers, and a Note**

**CHAD**

I was freaking out here, freaking out! I didn't know what I could possibly do next for Sonny, and I was due to do something today! I sat down on the couch in my dressing room, and sighed. _Brainstorm Chad, brainstorm!_ It wasn't working though. My brainstorming I mean. I couldn't come up with anything so, of course, I went to the person whom I went to only when I was in desperate need of her advice on girls. She was the best because, well, she was one.

"Portlyn! Code Red! I need your help!!" I called frantically to her closed dressing room door. She opened the door and took one look at me before sighing and pulling me inside her room.

"What Chad?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know what to do for Sonny now! I took her ice skating yesterday—"

"You did what? Chad you don't know how to ice skate."

"I do now. Anyways, it completely backfired on me and we ended up getting kicked out because I kept on running into people—don't ask—and now I need a plan that won't backfire on me!" I cried frantically.

"How about flowers?"

"Flowers?" I repeated.

"Flowers." Portlyn stated.

"But what kind?" I asked.

"How about yellow roses, white orchids, and a couple daffodils?" Portlyn suggested.

"Why those?" I asked.

"Because yellow roses mean everlasting love, orchids mean adoration, and daffodils mean undenying love."She stated from memory.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed, "Thank you Portlyn!!" Portlyn nodded, before turning toward her mirror to apply lip gloss; my cue to leave.

_Flowers… I need to order flowers… Yellow roses, white orchids, and daffodils to be exact. Oh I know! A phone book!_

I flipped through the phone book looking for F for 'Florist'.

"D… d… d… e… e… f!" I muttered to myself, "Finally! Fence… financial…floor… oh here we go. Florists. Okay, now I need same day delivery. Huh… what's this? 'Bee-utiful Flowers Today' huh… I think I'll go with that."

I proceeded to dial the number, and order a bouquet, with ten of each flower kind. They asked if I wanted a note with that, so I told them just to put the definitions of each flower, and sign my name. I was positive Sonny would adore my gift. Absolutely positive.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

*********SONNY*********

"SONNY MUNROE FLOWERS FOR YOU AT THE FRONT DESK" a deep male voice crackled over the intercom. I scrunched up my face. Who would send me flowers? Just as I thought this, Tawni voiced my exact thoughts aloud.

"Sonny, who would send you, flowers? Unless…" Tawni looked to be deep in thought for a second, "No it couldn't be." She brushed off her thought.

"Couldn't be what?' I asked, confused.

"No, no nothing." Tawni replied distantly.

"Tawni!" I whined, "What is it?"

"It couldn't be… well James Conroy again, could it?" Tawni asked cautiously.

"No! Tawni, I can't believe even you would think that!" I exclaimed. Tawni rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well, you can't really blame me for wondering Sonny." Tawni stated matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips, and tilting her head to the side as if to say, 'Duh Sonny'. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get the flowers and see who they actually _are_ from." I replied walking out of the room.

**SWACSWASWACSWACSWACSWAC**

"'Yellow Roses: Everlasting Love, White Orchids: Adoration, Daffodils: Undenying Love, Love, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.' Awww how sweet! Chad sent me flowers with the most adorable meanings!" I cooed after reading the card attached to the beautiful bouquet. Tawni made a face.

"Awww how repulsive!" she replied in a mock imitation of my coo. I sent her a glare. She glared back for a little bit, but then her face changed.

"Umm Tawni, what do you see behind me that is making you so terrified? Is it the fact that I got flowers from my wonderful boyfriend who loves me and you didn't?" I asked in mock sympathy.

"EW no! I don't want flowers from your wonderful boyfriend that loves you!" Tawni replied with a squeak, "It's just that I see a bee in the flowers and I'm kind of afraid of bees."

"WHAT?!? A BEE?!?! OH NO I'M ALLERGIC TO BEES!!!!" I screamed and flailed my arms around. Tawni tried to swat the bee away from me, but our crazy flailing made the bee aggravated.

"AHHH!!! TAWNI!! KEEP IT AW—AHHHH MY NECK!!!!!!" I screamed as the bee made a beeline** (A/N: No pun intended.)** for my neck and stung me hard.

*********CHAD*********

_Hmmm… I wonder what all the commotion coming from Sonny's dressing room is. She's probably just screaming from excitement for my wonderful present. _I popped my collar at the thought. I walked up to Sonny's dressing room door and opened the door.

"Knock kno—what's wrong?!" I exclaimed when I saw Sonny curled up on the floor clutching her neck, and wailing in pain with Tawni by her side trying to comfort her. Sonny glared up at me.

"What do you want? Don't you know I'm allergic to bees?!?!?!?!?" She yelled at me. I chuckled.

"Sonny, it's not like I actually sent a bee in the flowers. Really Sonny? Really? I mean just because the flower company is called bee-utiful flowers—oh my gosh. There was really a bee wasn't there?" I asked noticing that Sonny wasn't laughing and saying, 'just kidding it was just a joke' like I thought she would. Instead she was still clutching her neck, tears gathering behind her eyes. It was easy to see that she wasn't faking.

"Oh my goodness Sonny, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you weren't kidding! I thought you were joking because of the name of the flower dealer!" I exclaimed crouching down by her side.

"Whatever Chad. You should have given Sonny the flowers yourself. Then none of this would be happening. So much for him being a 'wonderful boyfriend' Sonny." Tawni exclaimed scolding me, "Now, sonny. What are you supposed to do when you get stung by a bee?" she asked

"Sonny, can I see if it's swollen?" I asked trying to gently move her hand. She had told me about how when she gets bee stings, first the sting swells up, and then she gets hives all over. Not good. She harrumphed and moved her hand a little. I saw that where should have only had a small little red bump, she had a huge hive that was bright red, and was getting visibly bigger by the minute. I inhaled sharply.

"Sonny, didn't you say once that a doctor told you to get to the hospital immediately if you ever got stung on the neck because hives could form in your throat and suffocate you?" I asked concern covering my face, and sounding audibly in my voice. Sonny nodded weakly.

"Tawni, call nine-one-one. Now." I commanded. Tawni obediently dialed the emergency number.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

The ambulance finally arrived after much of me telling Sonny it was being okay, that I was sorry, and that if she wanted I would never send her flowers again, for fear of this happening again. She told me that she loved the flowers (as they put her on the gurney), and that next time, she just wanted me to deliver them to her herself. She didn't sound so good anymore, because, she said, the hives were indeed forming in her throat as the doctor said they would. I was getting really worried, and feeling really guilty. This was my entire fault!!

On the way to the hospital, I was freaking out. Thank God I got to ride with Sonny, because if I didn't I think I would have hyperventilated, or fainted, or something else embarrassing. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't faint. Chad on the other hand has a harder time keeping his cool.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

After hours, or so it seemed, in the waiting room, a nurse finally came out and called my name.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she called looking up from her clipboard, trying to hide her excited eyes,

"Yes? How is Sonny?" I asked frantically.

"Oh she'll be fine. She's on some medication to help her recover from her hives, but she should be perfectly fine in a day or so. There may be some scaring from the hives, but other than that there'll be no trace of this ever happening." The blonde nurse stated with a smile. I smiled back a little.

"Well… can I see her?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, right." She responded scowling a bit before leading me to Sonny's room.

*****SONNY*****

I sat in the hospital waiting for Chad. I had asked the blonde nurse who wouldn't stop glaring at me to go get him. I wanted to tell him I completely forgave him, because I knew he didn't mean it. I felt sorry for getting mad, and he was probably afraid I was still cheesed off. Then I had a thought; this would be perfect. Chad thought I was mad at him, which basically meant that Chad would do anything to get back on my good side. After a bit of thought, I decided to milk it. You know, make Chad suffer. I smirked to myself; Zora would be so proud.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said shyly entering the room. I crossed my arms and put on my 'I am not pleased' face. He took one look at my face, and the worry lines on his forehead increased. I almost felt bad, but this was too much fun.

"Hi." I said glumly. I was so happy that the giggles in my mind were not showing on my face, or at least I assumed they weren't by the way Chad wasn't showing any relief that I wasn't upset.

"So… look Sonny I am so sorry. I—" I cut him off.

"You don't need to apologize again Chad." I replied brusquely. Chad heaved a sigh of relief.

"So you forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well, then why don't you want me to apologize?" he asked looking exasperated.

"Because I don't want to hear it. I want to see it." I said abruptly. He looked confused for a brief second before recognition dawned on his face.

"So, you want me to make it up to you?" he asked. I nodded, "How?" he questioned.

"I don't know, you decide." I replied crossing my arms. His forehead crinkled in thought. Then a light bulb went on, so to speak.

"I'll be your personal slave for the rest of the day." He replied his head held up high. I smirked. I was glad he had chosen that because that would be fun for me.

"Okay. Deal." I replied, "Now when am I getting out of here? Do you know?" I asked. He shook his head. I pressed the button to page the nurse.

"What do you need Miss Munroe, oh hi Mr. Cooper." the blonde nurse who had been glaring at me the whole time said putting on a flirty smile when she said Chad's name. Now_ I get why she was glaring at me…._

Chad rolled his eyes before answering her.

"Yeah, hi. When can Sonny and I leave?" he asked sounding, to my pleasure, quite annoyed with miss flirty-face.

"Hold on, let me check with the Doctor." She replied, her face falling when Chad said 'and I'. I smirked at her as she left.

"Okay Chad. First, I want to go and get some frozen yogurt, and then I want to go to the park. Marshall already called to tell me that we're both excused from work for the rest of the day me because of what happened, and you because Mr. Condor thought you might want to stay with me." I said as soon as flirty-face left. Chad nodded.

"Okay, we can do that. Which park?" Chad asked. I thought for a minute.

"North Hollywood Park. I love that park! It's so big and green!" Chad nodded in agreement.

Finally, flirty-face came back. She sent a glare in my direction before putting on her flirty face and telling Chad that I could leave anytime I wanted. I rolled my eyes. Chad thanked her, reluctantly, and tried to help me out of the hospital bed, but I slapped his hands away.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

After a bit of a drive, we finally turned onto Magnolia Boulevard, which was the street the park was on. As soon as the car came to a halt, I immediately jumped out and walked over to the nearest bench. Chad followed me. I sat down, and Chad followed my lead.

"Sonshine, what are we going to do here. Just sit?" Chad asked. I gave him a look and he immediately shut up. I snickered to myself. I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder, and sighed in satisfaction. Chad reflexively put his arm around me. We sat like that for the next half hour before Chad asked me if I wanted to walk down the path with him. I said that I did, and he took my hand and we walked.

"Sonny? Do you love me?" Chad asked sounding slightly insecure. I cuddled into his side more before responding.

"Of course I lo—" I caught myself just in time. I saw what he was trying to do; he was trying to trick me into letting him win the bet! "Of course I eight-three-one you Chad!" I replied smirking. Chad huffed and let go of my hand to put his arm around me. I giggled. He couldn't fool me! I had my mind set to win this bet, and when I set my mind to something, nothing gets in my way.

**A/N: So I finally update huh! Anyways, I know the ending was kind of cheesy. Whatever.**

**Okay so I just wanted to say; I LOVE YOU IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR!!! THANKYOU!!!!**

***phew* feels so good to have this chappy off my chest!! Now I got to go and get that Algebra my dad wants me to do off my chest…. Urg.**

**Whatever.**

**HEY YOU!! YEAH I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!!!!! YOU SEE THAT GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE? IF YOU PRESS IT, THIS MAGICAL BOX WILL APPEAR!! IF YOU WRITE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE MAGICAL BOX, YOU GET A MAGICAL VIRTUAL COOKIE!! SO CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!**

**Peace, Love, and Channy FOREVAH,**

**Jessica**


End file.
